The Redhead who visits
by 1-power-lion.phc
Summary: my first fic!a tall guy meets the YYH cast and...err...sees them differently.reviews please


Author's notes:This is my 1st fic.(i wanted to do doujinshis but my drawings are amateur, so i jes did fics instead)It's based on my observations and comparisons so if you'll agree with some of the ideas here you'll know what i'll talk about.  
  
Disclaimer:YYH is not mine, nor the cameo character in the fic.  
  
YYH's Visitor  
  
  
One day, a tall red-head (about 6 ft.1") was walking on the sidewalk of YYH town(whatever the name of the town where the cast of YYH live).  
  
Redhead(thinks to himself):*sigh*It's good to have a vacation once in a while, even if I had to leave my friends back there.At least I won't see HIM here.  
  
Then Yuusuke, with Keiko beside, walked on the same sidewalk,passing by the Redhead.  
  
Keiko:You were in a hurry,ne Yuusuke?You forgot to gel your hair.  
  
Yuusuke:Whatever.Everyone knows me whatever hair I have.  
  
Redhead(again to himself):eep!That guy's hair!He looked like...like...foxy-face...kitsuneeeeee!I thought I came here not to see him...maybe coincidence only...  
  
Hehe you'll probably know who our red-head visitor by now.Then a man riding his motorcycle suddenly pulled over on the other sidewalk,there was a problem with his bike.He removed his helmet and checked his bike.He was Hagiri Kaname(Codename:Sniper).Then the redhead saw him before he crossed the road.  
  
Redhead:IIIYAAAA!Another guy who looks like foxy-face!No more!I better find a restaurant.Maybe I'm just hungry!  
  
He didn't know anywhere to get food here, so he decided to ask someone.He found Hiei up a tree in the park.  
  
Redhead:Hey, you there!Where can I find food around here!...(whispers)finally someone not like kitsune..  
  
Hiei:.......  
  
Redhead:Didn't you hear me?!?!I'm asking you there up the tree!!!  
  
Hiei:....................(then whispers)asshole.  
  
Redhead(running):He's not talking!!!like foxy-face again!!!and he whispers insults like him!!!I must be really hungry.  
  
Then he walked towards Kurama  
  
Redhead:You!Do you talk?You should!You're a fellow redhead.  
  
Kurama:Of course I talk.And don't call me redhead.I'm Shuuichi Minamino.You need something???  
  
Redhead:Yeah...I'm hungry.Restaurants out there?  
  
Kurama:It's Saturday.Come with me.I'll show you the Ramen shop.  
  
Redhead:Good!I like ramen.  
  
They came to Keiko's house and ramen shop.The redhead bought about 5 bowls of ramen.Then Yuusuke and Keiko entered the shop  
  
Keiko's dad:Hey you two.Want something to eat?Minamino bought a new friend here.He's over there.  
  
Redhead:Eeep!He's the look-alike of foxy face.I better go now!You pay for me Shuuichi(Runs away as fast as he could)  
  
Keiko's dad:HEY!You havent payed yet!Cheeky guy.  
  
Yuusuke:Who's that, Kurama?  
  
Kurama:I dunno.Didn't get his name.But he's too cheeky asking me to pay for THESE(points out the pile of empty ramen bowls)I'll catch him.Here's his pay.(hands out the money to Keiko)  
  
Kurama:Hey!err...Redhead!Get back here!You better pay me.  
  
The redhead saw Kurama following him.He stopped anyway.  
  
Redhead:What's your problem Shuuichi?  
  
Kurama:You better pay me.I'm almost broke.Where do you live anyway?And what's your name?  
  
Redhead:I'm.....YAAA!  
  
A mob of girls came running.They were from Kurama's school.  
  
Kurama:Yikes!Better run!See ya!And dont forget to pay me!(Runs as fast as he could)  
  
Girls:Shuu-i-chi!Shuu-i-chi!L-O-V-E!Shuu-i-chi!Shuu-i-chi!Shuu-i-chi!Love me love me!Shuu-i-chi!  
  
Redhead:No more!This guy is chased by many girls.....just like.....the foxy-face again!  
  
He's now finding a bus or anything to go home.He runs into Kuwabara.  
  
Redhead:I sense something from this guy.He's totally different from foxy-face.Better ask him.Hey you!Can you ell me where the bus stop is?I'm new around here.  
  
Kuwabara:That guy...he's like mysterious.Like were connected by something.Like I knew him already....OK, I'll walk you to the stop.But who are you anyway?What's your name?I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, I know this place well,you know.I'm like err...Tensai around here.  
  
Redhead:oooh!You're tensai too?Hnyahahahaha!I'm Tensai Baskettoman,Hanamichi Sakuragi.You said you were Kuwabara Kazuma?The REAL KUWABARA KAZUMA FROM YUU YUU HAKUSHO???I'm a big fan of yours!!!We geniuses are like bretheren you know!  
  
Kuwabara:Well,yeah I'm Kuwabara.But you said you're Hanamichi Sakuragi???THE REAL TENSAI SAKURAGI OF SHOHOKU???I'm like you're no.1 fan here.Can i get your autograph?HNYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
They exchanged autographs and told stories about each other...Yukina then comes to the scene  
  
Kuwabara:...AND YOU KNOW, I REALLY THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT RUKAWA GUY.HE'S JUST A FOXY-FACE.  
  
Sakuragi:But you're better than that Yuusuke guy.You know, he's just an idiot taking your place as the main character.  
  
Yukina:Kuwa-chan, who's that tall guy?  
  
Kuwabara:YUKINA!He's Tensai Baskettoman,Sakuragi Hanamichi.You know, the one i always watch on TV.  
  
Yukina:Oh.Hi there Mr.Sakuragi!  
  
Sakuragi:(whispers to Kuwabara)Is this your girlfriend, Yukina?  
  
Kuwabara:Girlfriend?you really think so?HNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sakuragi gundan and Haruko then goes to the scene, riding Yohei's new car.  
  
Haruko:Sakuragi-kun!!!Yohei said you didn't have any money,so I thought we should pick you up.  
  
Kuwabara:(whispers to Sakuragi) oooh...this is Haruko,you girlfriend,right?  
  
Sakuragi:Girlfriend?you really think so?HNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sakuragi hopped in for a ride home.He then thinks if Shuuichi was the Kurama of YYH.If so,then he's a kitsune too.And Hanamichi will changed his views about that city.He thought it was a RUKAWA TOWN at first, but Kuwabara changed Hanamichi's views about the town he will never forget.He was singing his song as they rode to home.WAREWA...TEN-SA-I...BASS-KEE-TO-MAN..  
  
DONE!Reviews, anyone?I'm thinking if all my future fics will be a YYH with a few cameo characters from other anime.well, that's all for now.ja! 


End file.
